Definitely Dumb
by hobbleit
Summary: Doug/John Paul pairing. Set after 11 June 2013 episode, John Paul and Doug chat.


**A/N: Hellllloooooo I'm back. Had no inspiration whilst McCarter were off my screens (boooo) but after last week I now find my self suddenly inspired (strange that, isn't it?). Anyways, this is just a quick piece set after Tuesday's E4 episode. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Definitely Dumb**

"You're quiet," John Paul's voice broke Doug out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

They were lying in John Paul's bed; Doug's head resting on John Paul's chest. "I'm fine, just thinking," he replied.

"What about?" John Paul asked as he ran his hand gently through Doug's hair. Doug smiled and relaxed further into his touch.

"About how dumb we both are."

It felt good to be lying in John Paul's arms again. Doug had to admit he hadn't been expecting it; certainly not after their encounter a few weeks ago but he was glad it had happened. He was happy that Mercedes had decided to interfere with her brother's love life if it meant that he got to do what he'd just done with John Paul again.

"You mean about how we let stupid stuff get in the way when we could have been doing this for months?"

"Yeah," Doug grinned as he gently traced his fingers across John Paul's chest, drawing invisible pictures on his soft skin. He smiled even more when he felt his lover shiver slightly at the contact. He moved his hand and replaced his wandering fingers with his lips, brushing them lightly over John Paul's toned body. "We're definitely dumb."

"I'll have to thank Mercedes next time I see her. She might not be subtle but she knows what's she's doing."

"She certainly has a way."

"At least she used her scheming for the powers of good this time round," John Paul laughed and Doug followed.

Doug leaned up and kissed John Paul teasingly on the lips, enjoying the sound it elicited from the older man's mouth. They lay there and kissed for several minutes before Doug pulled away and shifted in the bed so he way lying on his side. John Paul followed suit so they were facing each other and he took hold of Doug's hand, entwining their fingers.

"How are things?" John Paul asked. "It feels like forever since we actually talked."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Doug blushed. "I was just a little angry with you at the time."

"Understandably so."

"Doesn't excuse my behaviour though."

"Doesn't excuse mine either."

"Then it's a good job we're starting over, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is," John Paul leaned in and kissed Doug again.

Doug shivered as John Paul ran his hands up and down his back, pulling him in close. "Round two already?" He gasped.

"Uh huh," John Paul replied as he shifted, pushing Doug onto his back and laying on top of him. "There's just something about you that makes me want to do this."

"Must be my irresistible personality," Doug said between kisses.

"Mmmm… must be."

xXx

Doug was awoken by the sound of a door closing loudly. He jolted awake, not realising that he had actually fallen asleep and it took him a moment to remember that he wasn't actually in his flat but in John Paul's bed.

"Sorry about that," he heard John Paul apologise. "The rest of the family must be home."

"S'okay," Doug murmured. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Not long but you looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

"John Paul?!" They heard Myra shout. "You home?"

"We should get up. Mum won't stop until I go downstairs."

"Yeah," Doug reluctantly agreed as he rolled off the bed, scrambling around on the bedroom floor looking for his clothes.

John Paul took a moment to sneakily stare at Doug's body as he dressed, taking the time to admire his lover. "I really enjoyed this afternoon," he eventually said.

"Me too," Doug smiled as he finished buttoning up his shirt. John Paul took the opportunity to kiss him one more time.

"We should do this again sometime."

"Definitely," Doug agreed between kisses. They slowly edged towards the door, their lips never leaving each others. John Paul reluctantly pulled away and reached for the door handle. At the same time Doug did the same thing. Their hands collided.

John Paul grinned and pulled Doug close once more. "Maybe we should just give them a little bit more space," he said and manoeuvred Doug back towards the bed, tugging at his shirt. "You know, just so they get settled first."

"Uh huh," Doug answered as his legs collided with the side of the bed and he fell; taking John Paul with him.


End file.
